


The pain of the immortal.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: I've been watching Ｃｏｄｅ Ｇｅａｓｓ over and over again. [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Light Angst, Matter of Life and Death, Movie: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, No Beta, Post-Series, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, happy ending? :s, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Code Geass Lelouch of the resurrection was a bit nostalgic to me. Man, It's been 10 years already... I'm old...The story is set after the end of the movie!
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: I've been watching Ｃｏｄｅ Ｇｅａｓｓ over and over again. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The pain of the immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the movie Code Geass: Lelouch of the Resurrection. Was it necessary? Not really. Did I enjoy it? Maybe. Anything to see my dear boy Lulu again :D

World peace lasted for a long time, with some instability on some sides but there is no perfection in the human world.

But no matter how many years go by, everyone remembers the damage caused by the wars; how Japan was once taken away from its identity by an entire empire, how Zero decided to make a revolution, and of course, how the demon emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, almost committed the greatest nightmare of all, to remove the freedom, forever and for everyone.

The days and nights are peaceful for these two people. They have plenty of time, too much time indeed.

_"Tell me, L.L., do you have any regrets?"_

_"For what exactly?"_

_"I don't know... anything, in your whole life so far."_

_"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. It's the nature of any human being to make mistakes and regret them."_

Humans, so unique in their way, yet so complicated.

C.C. doesn't remember what it was like to be a human being, she's been a witch since an early age. In fact, she has seen history, she has lived for so long that even though her body is still moving, her mind is tired.

_"Do you resent me for bringing you back to life?"_

_"You are a selfish woman."_

_"I know, but that doesn't answer my question."_

_"A little bit. At first, I was happy to see those I've always loved again, but now..."_

_"Yeah, that's the hard part, watching them die."_

Lelouch, now L.L. understands the green-haired woman. The pain of a mortal is not equal to the pain of an immortal.

That child who was once abandoned by his father and family members, that child who once swore revenge, that young student who was hiding with his sister, that rebellious prince... the one everyone remembers as the evil one, is now simply a hazy memory.

_"Brother, you're here. What a relief..."_

_"No, don't speak. Just... just let me hold your hand."_

When L.L. found out his sister had only days, maybe hours, to live, he didn't hesitate to run to her side. Nunnally, the light that had illuminated him from the beginning, was now fading.

_"Brother, I have lived for many years now. I have experienced everything. I have lived to see peace, and I have lived happily. All thanks to you. I will always be grateful to you, even in the afterlife if there is such a thing."_

The day his sister died, he went back as being Lelouch for a few hours, and to become L.L. again later on.

The second time he went back to being Lelouch was when he met his best friend at his sister's funeral. While he was hiding from people, Suzaku stared at him. They didn't talk but with those brown eyes, he said many things to him. "It's been a long time," "it's good to see you again," "she has lived well because of you."

That was the last time they saw each other.

Years later, though his red eyes kept telling him he must not die, Suzaku still did. He was not immoral after all, regardless of the fact that Lelouch's Geass had granted him escape from death on several occasions.

After those two important people in his life, L.L. never went back to being Lelouch again, no matter that the next people to die were those who shared a lot with him. Funeral after funeral, L.L. could do nothing but return to C.C.'s side.

"Where shall we go now?"

"We'll see."

"You don't have a plan, do you? You bloody witch."

"What? Are you still angry about this afternoon? It's not my fault you're so weak in constitution."

"Witch."

During the day, they travel without a clear destination, during the night, they reflect about life. What L.L. learned from all those decades, is that the pain of the immortal is to no longer recall what it was like to be a mortal.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Cosplay by [Green-Makakas](https://www.deviantart.com/green-makakas) ( [https://www.deviantart.com/green-makakas/art/Code-Geass-Trace-of-Past-134573008 )](https://www.deviantart.com/green-makakas/art/Code-Geass-Trace-of-Past-134573008)


End file.
